


Abused and Broken

by Mhoram



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, Gen, Injury, M/M, Physical Abuse, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian suffers from almost daily beatings from his father, As he attempts to navigate high school dealing with his growing feelings for his best friend Garrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abused and Broken

Come back here you piece of SHIT!" I try to run but my legs can move, my dad comes on me and beats the shit out of me. I can't do much more except take it, "If I ever catch you going through my shit I'll KILL YOU" he punctuates each word with a blow to the face. I bit my lip to keep from crying out knowing it will only making him want to him me some more. I won't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I get up after he's done and run upstairs to the bathroom. I hold back tears as I address my newly formed bruises. I take out the rubbing alcohol; I wince as it burns my skin. I carefully apply the bandage. I frown as I think about my older brother John, he moved out as soon as he was eighteen. He went off to college and got a job, I talk to him sometimes, about how it's like at home. My dad never got over that, he's never gotten over the fact that he left him. My mom died when I was young. I pretty sure he blames me for that shit too.

I sit down on my bed and try to read, my hands shake as I turn the pages. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but now the tears are falling down my face onto to the pages. I close the book and bury my face into my pillow. I hear the rain drops outside pattering on the window pane. When I shut my eyes, I try to think of other things. I felt myself getting drowsy until I'm deep asleep. Suddenly I'm awake and I hear a pounding on my door. "Julian, open this damn door and get your ass dressed for school" I get up still drowsy from last night. I opened the door and found my dad staring at me hard, "Don't you eyeball me, you little shit" He shoved me than walked away. I got dressed and walked downstairs, I start my breakfast. I put bacon on a skillet and crack some eggs. After I finished I waited for the bus.

I got to school and went straight to the bathroom and checked my reflection. "Fuck" I rubbed at my newly formed black eye. I walked out the bathroom in hurry and I bumped into my best friend Garrett.

He stared at me with a curious look, "What the fuck, happened to you?"I watched him careful. "It's nothing" He didn't question me any further.

We sat in homeroom in silence. After several classes, we went into the cafeteria.

I watched as he ate fast, Garrett then turned to me with a curious look. "What happened?" I shook my head "I have no idea what you’re talking about" He frowned "Bullshit, don't lie to me somebody hurt you, who was it?"

I take a deep breath "My dad."

He frowned "You've got to-"

I shook my head "I'm not telling anyone, and neither are you. You've got to promise me"

I watched as he hesitated "Okay" he nodded "I won't tell anyone."

I smile at him and eat my lunch in silence. After school I get on the bus. I had my license but my dad would never by me a car or let me drive his truck for that matter.

I walk in to find my dad asleep in front of the TV. I sigh grateful I don't have to deal with him today. I walk upstairs to my room and lay on my bed and I close my attempting to fall asleep, I toss and turn but sleep doesn't come.

I look in the mirror and stare at my reflection. The swelling has gone down and my eye looks better. I brush my brown hair away from my forehead. I gaze at my bright green eyes, and my straight and angular face. My face wasn't that remarkable. I stepped away from the mirror and exited the bathroom.

 

I heard a heavy crash in the living room, which meant only one thing he was awake. I rushed into the nearby storage closet and locked. I heard him call me, “Fuck, Julian come down here and clean this shit up, you’re a fucking waste of space, I should I’ve aborted you when I had the chance. If I had your mother would be still be alive.”

I gasped and covered my mouth as angry tears rushed down my face. I wasn’t going to take that lying down. I ran downstairs, and yelled at the top of my voice, facing my father “Is that what you think of me, ASSHOLE?”

His face contorted in a scowl as he raised his hand to hit me, I dodged his fist, and pushed him. He stumbled a few steps then he hesitated for a moment it was the first time he had fought back and it caught him off guard. He swung again, this time his fist hit my face. I fell down under his blows, hammering my face.

I bit back a yell and covered my face. He beat at me until I hurt all over. Blood dripped from my face, I felt pain all over. I started to get up and felt hard pressure on my back. He was knelling on my back. I felt my jeans getting pulled around my legs, along with my underwear.  I heard him unbuckle his belt and I felt the sting across my ass as he struck over and over again. I crawled upstairs to my room in pain and barely able to move. When I was able to stand, I made my way to the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. Shirtless in front of the mirror I saw more bruises had appeared, stinging red marks across my arms and back. I was bleeding in several places.

 

Fast tears fell from my face, I quickly wiped them. I had no time for tears not now. Crying was for the weak and I wasn’t weak. I gave myself away when I struck back at him today. It surprised him, but not too much. I was getting stronger every day; I snuck off to the gym whenever I could train. I was pretty good at boxing; I was undefeated at the gym. I’m going to wait until I have the right moment and then I’m going to take him down. I’m going to show him that he can’t push me around anymore. One day when the time is right, he’s going to regret what he’s done to me, because it’s only made me stronger.     

I looked at myself in the mirror as I applied the anti-biotic carefully; it seared and burned but that pain was nothing to me. I was used to dealing with pain. This was very trivial in comparison. I walked back into my room and fished a clean shirt from the hamper and pulled it on. I collapsed on my bed, and stared at the ceiling for long time thinking. Soon the walls grew dark and the light coming in faded, I pulled at my phone and looked through my recent messages. I didn’t have many friends except Garrett. Only due to lack of trying, we had met in freshman year and we’ve been friends ever since. We both made the football team, freshman year and that’s when we first met. From then we hit it off, we saw each other whenever we could. I texted him, asking how was he and what he was doing. A few moments later he replied that he hadn’t been doing anything at the moment. I smiled and continued to text him back.


End file.
